The Age of Not Believing
by I.J. Beckinsdale
Summary: Future Klaine Christmas fic: London is a truly magical place at Christmas time for the Hummel-Anderson family. Basically just a dose of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello there! This is my first ever future Klaine fic! For those of you who read my other fic, A Lot Can Happen In Twelve Years, you might recognise one of my OCs in this – that's because she's a dear friend of mine who helped me a little with this story. Love you Em! :)**

**It's only going to be 2 chapters long, unless I decide to make it longer for some reason, but at the moment my main priority lies with my other aforementioned fic.**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy! And by all means feel free to let me know what you think. Is this okay future Klaine?**

**I also want to give a big thank you and cyber hug to my simply SPECTACULAR beta who is feeling really sick right now! Everyone send her love! **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story except for Emily. All others are property of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled nervously at Blaine, who hadn't spoken since he first laid eyes on the massive tree that dominated their living room.<p>

"Is it too much? Oh God, I've overdone it haven't I? It's ridiculous. I shouldn't have bought all of those decorations, and all that tinsel just looks tacky and stupid and you hate it and -"

"It's perfect."

Kurt's rambling ceased and he gazed at Blaine with a soft "Oh."

"Kurt, love, it looks amazing."

Kurt blushed at his husband, a cheesy grin plastered to his face.

"Better than anything I ever had growing up, that's for sure."

Kurt pulled Blaine close and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's temple, "Well, that wasn't the intention, but we both know I like to be extravagant."

Blaine snorted, "You? Extravagant? Surely not!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's sarcasm, "Maybe I shouldn't show you all of Emily's Christmas presents then..."

Blaine frowned, "You bought her presents without me?"

"There was a sale at Harrods, alright?"

Blaine's face looked pained, "Why didn't you invite me too?"

"You were at work, and I didn't want to disturb you!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You just didn't want me to go off and press the buttons on all of the musical toys."

Kurt grinned; glad the mood had lightened, "That too."

Blaine leant forward and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. Kurt hummed softly against his husband's lips.

"It's so nice to have Emily out of the house for a little bit."

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy!" Emily ran into the house, smiling broadly as she clutched several bags tight to her chest.<p>

Kurt and Blaine stood up from the couch, and beamed at their daughter.

"Hey sweetie, how was shopping with Auntie Rachel?"

Rachel Berry swept into the living room, "Hey Kurt, hey Blaine, we had an absolutely fantastic time, didn't we Emily?"

Emily nodded, gap teeth showing through her broad smile.

"I'm so glad you came over to visit!" The young girl hugged her "auntie" tightly, and Rachel positively beamed in response.

"Yes, well I have to keep an eye on your dads, don't I?"

Emily giggled, "Yeah. They can be really silly sometimes"

Rachel nodded, patting Emily's back softly.

Ever since things with Finn had gone downhill, the idea of a relationship hadn't appealed to Rachel.

Until she'd come over to London to visit the Hummel-Andersons and their gorgeous daughter.

"Want to get a hot cocoa?"

Emily nodded up at Rachel, and the two whisked off to the kitchen where various pots and pans could be heard clattering about.

"What are they doing?" Kurt asked with a pained voice, "Rachel doesn't know where anything is, and if she messes up the order of pots I think I may have to-"

"Shhh. If anything is out of place, I know where it all goes, and I will make sure to put it all back where it belongs. Let them have their fun."

Blaine pulled Kurt tight and kissed him deeply, forgetting they had company.

"Ahem!" Emily exclaimed, holding a spoon and tin of cocoa.

Blaine and Kurt broke apart, blushing.

"Yes love?"

"I was just going to ask if you two wanted cocoa..."

Kurt and Blaine grinned, "Sounds fabulous."

* * *

><p>"And Santa's gonna be at Harrods from Wednesday!" Emily exclaimed, animatedly discussing her shopping trip into the city.<p>

With a bemused smile, Kurt noted how Emily was stirring her cocoa with some biscotti - the rhythm and direction an exact mimic of her father.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, both wondering what he had done right to deserve such a wonderful life.

"So I was talking to Auntie Rachel and she thought maybe we could all go visit Santa together?"

The couple broke their silent conversation, turning to smile at Emily.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Have you been thinking about what you're going to ask him for?" Blaine asked, cheesy grin spread across his face.

Emily nodded, lips pursed. If Kurt didn't know better, he'd think her and Rachel could be related.

"Yes, but I can't tell you. It's a secret."

Kurt frowned, "But it won't be as soon as Santa delivers it."

Emily sighed, "Just believe me, okay? It's a secret, and Santa's the only person who's gonna hear it."

The two men chuckled at how self assured their seven year old daughter was.

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>"Emily, are you sure you're warm enough?" Kurt asked for the fifth time that minute.<p>

Blaine chuckled, "You can barely see her face, I'm fairly certain she's warm enough."

Rachel stared around her in wonder, "I don't blame you two for moving here! It's magical!"

Blaine nodded, smiling, "We just got sick of Ohio, plus this way our life is less interrupted than when I was over here for months at a time while Kurt was in America."

Rachel smiled sympathetically, "That makes sense. It must have been hard."

Kurt snorted, "I don't know, it meant I got a wardrobe all to myself."

Blaine pouted, and Kurt bumped against his shoulder playfully.

"You know I love you."

Blaine smirked, "Yeah. I really do."

Kurt pecked Blaine lightly on the lips, Emily muttering a faint "Ew" in the background.

Rachel just laughed, "You two are adorable. Personally Christmas isn't a big thing for me, but I think London looks too amazing to not love it."

Kurt smiled, nodding as Blaine swung their hands between them – keeping a wary eye on where Emily trailed a meter or so behind, until she spotted the store ahead.

"Harrods!" Blaine exclaimed, tearing himself away from Kurt and Rachel and racing Emily to the doors.

"Hurry up guys! Santa doesn't wait for anyone, and he's going back to the North Pole tomorrow so he can keep getting things ready!"

Emily rolled her eyes at Blaine. "He's not real."

Blaine and Kurt gaped at their daughter, who was staring at her parents sympathetically.

"This Santa isn't the real one – he's just a helper, cos Santa doesn't get time to leave his workshop. He's like a really tall elf or something. Like Buddy!"

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel all sighed in relief.

"Well, we should go and talk to him anyway, right? Make sure your message gets passed along?"

Emily nodded, taking her fathers' hands tightly and leading them into the store.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat entwined on the couch, completely silent save for the occasional flick of a magazine page.<p>

"Hey Kurt?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Do you think Em still believes in Santa?"

Kurt smiled lightly, tearing his eyes away from where they'd been gazing longingly at a particularly nice pair of Doc Martins.

"Well if she doesn't, she certainly thinks you still do and doesn't want to ruin it for you."

Blaine chuckled, "Yes, well – I do my best to keep the magic alive; it's only fair for her to do the same."

Kurt laughed, "So that's what you call it hmm? For all I know you two could be conspiring so that you both get more presents."

Blaine grinned, "You know me too well! But seriously, last year's cardigan from Santa was awful – please tell him to enlist in sewing classes."

Kurt snorted, hitting Blaine lightly on the shoulder. Buying jumpers from thrift stores had become somewhat of a Christmas tradition for the family.

"But seriously?"

Kurt sat, thoughtful.

"I don't know, but I don't want to act like he's not. The world's too cruel a place that we shouldn't deny her this happiness, even if she's just pretending for us."

Blaine nodded, uttering a quiet "mmhmm", turning to crack his back.

He froze at the sight of his daughter standing in the doorway.

"Hey Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH SNAP!**

**Second part hopefully isn't too far away - it's all written in my head, I've just gotta type it out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So so so sorry this took such a long time! Things have been mad lately, and to be honest I sort of forgot about it for a while there. Bad writer *slaps wrist*.**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy it – it's short and sweet, much like the first part. I may end up just combining the two... Can I do that?**

**Also, a big massive thank you to my lovely friend Laura who betaed this for me. I didn't want to disturb my other beta who is currently having a bit of a holiday, but I wanted to update this one!**

**Anyhow, go read, let me know what you thought if you want, and Merry Christmas!... in about a week.**

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic except for Emily. She's miiiine!

* * *

><p>Blaine tucked Emily into bed, returning downstairs to a very worried looking Kurt.<p>

"Do you think she heard us?"He whispered eyes wide.

Blaine smiled, "I don't think so. She was more worried that Santa would think she was being naughty if she wasn't in bed"

Kurt laughed, "Thank God for that. Why was she up anyhow?"

"Thirsty."

Kurt nodded, "Ah right. Well, I suppose we should probably finish wrapping her presents then?"

Blaine smirked, "Yeah, I guess that's a good idea..." He paused, frowning. "And I sort of haven't finished wrapping yours yet either."

Kurt rolled his eyes with a sigh, "I guess I'm just going to have to go out shopping again so you have the house to yourself for wrapping."

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt close.

"I guess so," He whispered, pecking Kurt on the nose.

"Let's just wrap Em's up for now then, yeah?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine took his hand as they headed to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Kurt, how much did you spend on her?" Blaine exclaimed, staring around their walk-in wardrobe in complete disbelief.<p>

Kurt blushed, "I _may_ have gone slightly over budget..."

Blaine snorted, "That my dear, is the understatement of the year."

"Well I just saw that little stuffed meerkat and remembered how much she loved those when she was little. And that remote control giraffe, that was just too cute! And this voice activated door ha-"

Blaine couldn't help but tune out as he smiled at just how enthusiastic Kurt was about Christmas.

Growing up, the holiday hadn't been all that big a deal for Blaine and his family. His dad was always working overtime and his Mom had never really had time to buy gifts.

It hadn't been much fun at the time, but it only made him more determined to give his daughter the best he could, and if that meant his husband would spend, what looked like several hundreds of pounds on clothes, shoes and toys, then so be it.

"... and this pair of shoes just reminded me of the kind Rachel used to wear, and I think we can _both_ agree how alike those two are."

Blaine laughed, nodding.

"Em's got sass, that's for sure!"

"Okay, so since I've shown you everything now, shall we get to wrapping?"

Blaine's eyes widened, and he coughed awkwardly.

"Are you sure that _everything_ needs wrapping? Can't we put some stuff in gift bags or something?"

Kurt glared sharply at Blaine, who paled and sat down on the bed immediately.

"Okay, so where do I start?"

Kurt pointed to the remote control giraffe.

"That's easy to wrap – it's just a box. And everything needs ribbon."

Blaine nodded, swallowing thickly at the steely gaze Kurt was piercing him with.

"Everything."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat slumped against the double bed, stretching his arms and wriggling his shoulders.<p>

"Well, apart from the fact that I won't be able to move around properly for a few days, that actually wasn't so bad."

Kurt laughed, beaming at the rather sizeable pile of presents that sat in front of them.

Ribbons and paper were coordinated flawlessly, and provided Blaine used the right wrapping paper for his gift to Kurt, everything under the tree would be aesthetically pleasing.

Blaine laughed at Kurt, a light chuckle turning into a small giggle when his hazel eyes met Kurt's glasz.

"Sorry, you just had your 'everything-is-coordinated-and-all-is-right-with-the-world' look on your face."

Kurt scowled, Blaine smiling and pulling him in for a hug, pressing his lips to Kurt's temple.

"I love you," He murmured, his breath tickling Kurt's forehead, "I love you, and I love how you like it when everything matches."

Kurt snorted, as Blaine continued, brushing a hand gently through his husband's soft hair.

"I love how your hair sticks up at funny angles in the morning because you are the most restless sleeper I've ever known. I love how your eyes are deeper than an ocean, and I get lost in them so easily."

Kurt groaned and Blaine beamed.

"I especially adore how you put up with the amount of cheesy things I come up with, and even more, I love that you secretly love them."

Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine softly.

"There's no way I could ever try and compete with that..."

Blaine pouted and Kurt smiled,

"I just love everything about you Blaine."

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up!" Blaine hissed, poking the softly snoring figure next to him.<p>

"Mmhmswhaat?"

"You're so eloquent at five am," Blaine chuckled, pressing a swift kiss to Kurt's cheek as he stiffened and turned to glare at where Blaine's eyes twinkled cheekily.

"Blaine. There had better be a good reason to wake me up this early."

Blaine tilted his head to the side at the faint pitter-patter of footsteps down the hallway.

"Emily's up."

Kurt groaned and rolled over, muttering something about more beauty sleep and every second counting, especially when he was nearly middle aged.

"Kurt, you're still eighteen in my mind, now get _up!_ It's Christmas!"

Kurt sat bolt upright, "Really? Wait, what? When did that happen? Is the tree up? Oh God, do we have food? Did we wrap everything?"

Blaine silenced him with a kiss, while small squeals of "_He__'__s__been!__" _came from the living room.

"From the sounds of things, everything is perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, the end! :)**

**However, I've kind of fallen in love with this little family thing so may look at doing a full fic after ALCHITY, if people like this enough :)**


End file.
